Why
by MelRyderLove43
Summary: "Oh why, there's no comprehending. And who am I to try to judge or explain? Oh, but I do have one burning question. Who told you life wasn't worth the fight? They were wrong, they lied. Now you're gone and we cry." Miz/Eve oneshot.


**A/N: Hey guys, its Melly! Now, as most of you know, I have an obsession with Miz/Eve fics because they're my one true pair. So, I figured why not feed into my obsession, and write another oneshot with the two of them? This is something I've wanted to write with the two of them for a while; I just wasn't too sure how to go about it. BUT, I've got it all figured out now, so enjoy and don't forget to review. :) As always, I own nothing. Eve and Miz go to the WWE, and the outstanding beautiful song goes to Rascal Flatts. – Melly.**

* * *

**Why**

* * *

Mike "The Miz" Mizanin sat in his bedroom, with tears rolling down his cheeks. He was still trying to come to terms with the news he had gotten a few days ago. He gotten the news that his best friend of seven years, Eve Marie Torres had passed away. She was also the love of his life, and the mother of their ten-month year-old baby girl, Brooklyn.

He knew that Eve was having trouble because of all the rude comments and rumors people had made at and about her ever since she and Mike had learned that she was pregnant at the age of sixteen, but he didn't know that those rude comments and horrible rumors would push Eve so far to the point she was so broken that she felt the need to end her own life.

**You must have been in a place so dark, you couldn't feel the light.  
**

**Reachin' for you through that stormy cloud.**

He had been the one to find her; he had been the one to call 911. That was the hardest, most emotionally-draining phone call Mike had ever had to make in his life. But it wasn't nearly as painful as the moment he had found her. He felt so guilty. He should've been able to do something, anything. Now he was without his fiancée, and Brooklyn Marie Mizanin was without a mother.

Tomorrow was Eve's funeral, but Mike wasn't ready for it. He had been receiving text messages for the past few days now of comfort, saying how they were so sorry for his loss, and to let them know if there was anything that they could do to help him through this.

Mike didn't even have the strength to reply to those messages. He barely had the strength to take care of Brooklyn, but he pushed himself as hard as he could do it that. That's all he did, was take care of his daughter.

He heard a cry from down the hall, got out of bed, and made his way into the nursery. He could see that Brooklyn was struggling to get onto her hands and knees. Mike chuckled lightly, walking over to the crib. "What's the matter baby girl, hm?" Mike spoke softly to his daughter as he scooped her up with ease.

"Are you hungry? Is that it?" He asked, stroking her cheek. "Come on; let's go get you some warm milk."

* * *

Mike got up early the next morning. Eve's funeral service started at 10am, but he wasn't ready for this, emotionally or mentally. He looked at himself in the mirror, adjusting his tie. It was going to be a long day for Mike Mizanin.

**Now here we are gathered, in our little hometown.**

**This can't be the way you meant to draw a crowd.**

Once he had dropped Brooklyn off at his parents' house, he arrived at the funeral home. He didn't want to bring Brooklyn to something like this. For one, she was too young to understand anything, and two, it would be a long day for her. He just wanted his daughter to be safe at his parents' house. That would set him at ease just a little bit.

Mike got many "I'm so sorry for your loss", along with many hugs, many cards, and a lot of people saying that they were there for him, no matter what time of night it was. But that didn't help heal the pain that he was feeling right now. Or take away the guilt that he was feeling.

"Mike," said a soft voice, a hand on his right shoulder. "You know this isn't your fault, don't you?"

Mike turned around to see Zack Ryder standing there before him in a suit with a purple tie. Layla was beside him.

Mike could only nod, and force a weak smile. He was afraid that if he were to open his mouth that he would start crying, and he didn't want to do that, at least not here, not now. "I know," he finally said.

Layla frowned. "Mike, honey, please don't blame yourself. No one saw this coming. We're just as shocked as you are." She said softly as she took his hand, and gave it a light squeeze. "Don't blame yourself, Mike. Think about your beautiful baby girl who is going to need you."

"I know Lay, and I'm going to take good care of Brooklyn. I promise you that I will take the best care of her. She's everything to me. I just…I wish I knew that Eve was in so much pain. And me of all people…I should've known, Layla. She's the mother of my child, my best friend, my fiancée, I should've known…" He trailed off, shaking his head as his blue eyes were now fixed on the carpet, threating to leave them. "I should've known…"

Layla stood before her good friend, blinking away her own tears. Zack squeezed her hand before placing a soft kiss on her temple. Everyone was feeling the loss of Eve. The feeling in the room was unbelievably empty, even though it was full of people.

**Oh why, that's what I keep asking.  
**

**Was there anything I could've said or done?**

**Oh, I had no clue you were masking a troubled soul, God only knows what went wrong.**

**And why you would leave the stage in the middle of a song.**

Mike spoke for Eve at her funeral. He spoke about the wonderful person she was, the love they shared, how they went about finding that love, their daughter, and how he planned on marrying Eve one day. "Eve Marie Torres is my best friend, the love of my life, and the mother of my child. That is never going to change. I will raise our daughter the very best I can. I will let Brooklyn know every single day how amazing of a person her mother truly was, and I will never let her forget it."

Mike blinked away his tears, and quietly cleared his throat before turning his head to look out the church window. The sun was shining through it, and he could feel the warmth coming through the window, and off of the sun. "I love you, Eve." He quietly whispered to the window. "I'll see you again one day."

With that said, Mike stepped down from the podium, and took his seat beside Layla. She patted his leg. "You did good Mike." She softly whispered. "What you said about Eve was beautiful, and I know for sure that she heard every single word of it."

Mike nodded, a few tears rolling down his cheeks. "Thanks, Layla. Thank you for coming today," he added.**  
**

**Now in my mind I'll keep you frozen as a seventeen-year-old.**

**Rounding third to score the winning run.**

**You always played with passion, no matter what the game.**

**When you took the stage, you'd shine just like the sun.**

"Of course I would come, Mike. It's not a problem. Eve was a wonderful person, and a great friend to everyone that she knew. There's no question about that."

"Yeah, man." Zack agreed, chiming in. "We all love Eve, and we're going to miss her a lot. But if you need something, if you need a day to yourself, and you want us to watch Brooklyn, give us a call. We'll do it in a heartbeat. We'll do anything to help you get through this, and I promise that you will."

Mike swallowed hard, nodding his head again as he stood to his feet, and hugged Zack. "Thank you, Ryder. Thank you for everything you and Layla have done. It means a lot to me, and I would be more of a mess if I didn't have the two of you in my life right now." He sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Would it be all right if I drop Brooklyn off at your place around one tomorrow? There's something I'll really need to do."

Zack nodded. "Of course you can, Mike. Layla and I will see you and Brooklyn around one tomorrow." He gave him a small smile before taking Layla by the hand, and exiting out of the church doors.

* * *

**Oh why, that's what I keep asking.**

**Was there anything I could've said or done?**

**Oh, I had no clue you were masking a troubled soul, God only knows what went wrong.**

**And why you would leave the stage in the middle of a song.**

The day after Eve's funeral was held, Mike dropped Brooklyn off at Zack and Layla's around 9am since they said it was okay that he came earlier, and then made his way to the gravesite where Eve was buried.

He didn't get the alone time with Eve like he wanted to get yesterday, so he figured that today would be a good time for the two of them to spend some time together.

He sat down in front of her headstone, pulling the hood to his hoodie over his head as the cool winter air blew over him. "Hey, baby." He whispered softly, running his fingertips along the top of her headstone. "We didn't get much alone time together, so I thought that I would stop by today."

**Now the oak trees are swaying in the early autumn breeze, a golden sun is shining on my face.**

**Through tangled thoughts I hear a mockingbird sing.**

**This old world really ain't that bad of a place.**

"I brought you some roses," he said after a few minutes of silence. "I know that they're your favorite flower, so I got you two dozen." He chuckled lightly, "maybe I got a few too many." He said, setting them down in front of himself.

He continued after a moment. "Everyone keeps telling me that I shouldn't blame myself, but I can't help it, I feel like I failed you, Eve." He whispered as tears rolled down his cheeks, but he didn't bother to wipe them away. "I feel like I failed you as a best friend, as a fiancé, and as the father of your child. I knew you were in pain, Eve. But I didn't know you were in this much pain. God…baby…I just…I didn't know…" he sobbed as he shook, and lost control of all the built up emotions he had inside of him since he had found Eve that day. "I'm so sorry, baby….I'm so sorry…"

The tears continued to roll down his cheeks as he could no longer hold them back, but he also knew that he needed to let them go. "I just wish that you would've come to me, Eve. I wish you would've told me how much pain you were truly in, and I would've helped you, baby. I would've helped you through this…" Sniffling, he wiped the tears away with the sleeve of his hoodie. He was having a hard time regaining his composure now that he had lost it.

"Is it weird that my hoodie smells like you?" He whispered. "You had a lot of perfume left. You know, the perfume I had gotten you for Christmas. So I put some of it onto my hoodie." He smiled a weak smile at the memory of their last Christmas together. "You were so excited this past Christmas, Eve. It was the same Christmas I asked you to be mine forever, and to marry me. You said yes. I was so happy, Eve. You made me so happy. You were it for me, baby, and you still are. There is no one else. I won't be with anyone else until I see you again."

**Oh why, there's no comprehending. And who am I to try to judge or explain?**

**Oh, but I do have one burning question. Who told you life wasn't worth the fight?**

**They were wrong, they lied.**

**Now you're gone and we cry.**

**'Cause it's not like you to walk away in the middle of a song.**

Mike sat there cross-legged for a while without saying anything, just enjoying his alone time with Eve as he thought of his favorite memories between him and Eve, and those wonderful memories put a smile on his face, and slowly began to fill the emptiness that he was so deeply feeling.

Mike stayed with Eve for hours. When he realized that it was now nearly 2pm, he figured that he should get going. He would be back soon, though. And he would bring Brooklyn along with him when she became old enough to understand.

"I better get going, baby. I've been here longer than I thought, and I'm sure Brooklyn needs me." He smiled. "I'm going to show pictures of you to Brooklyn every night, and I'm going to tell her all about you, Eve. Every little thing about you, even your most embarrassing moments," he smiled again.

"Next time I come, I think I'm going to bring a letter to read to you. A letter to let you know how much I love you Eve, because I do love you. I'm not mad at you, baby. I'm not mad. Just promise me that you'll wait for me, okay?"

He stood to his feet, brushed the dusty-like snow off of his jeans, and looked at Eve's headstone one last time. "I love you, Eve Marie Torres-Mizanin and I will for the rest of my life." He brought his fingertips to his lips, and placed them on her headstone.

After a few minutes, he walked away, and began the drive to Zack and Layla's to pick up their daughter. The drive back was little bit more comforting knowing that this was the first step in the healing that he needed.

Mike Mizanin was going to be okay, and Eve Torres-Mizanin would watch over him every single day to make sure that he was.

**Your beautiful song.**

**Your absolutely beautiful song.**

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading, reviews would be amazing. Thank you so much. :) I hope you enjoyed! – Melly.**


End file.
